Flurry
by Semerket
Summary: Emily is having the holiday blues. JJ finds a way to cheer her up. Holiday fluff. Femslash oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Summary: Emily is having the holiday blues. JJ finds a way to cheer her up. Holiday fluff.

A/N: I coughed this up a bit fast so that I could post during the Holiday week & I self beta. So hopefully there aren't a gazillion typos.

Flurry

by Semerket

Emily sighed tiredly as she shut down her computer and packed up her bag. It had been a rough week, but at least there was now one thing to look forward to besides the endless trail of dead bodies and psychopaths.

Christmas vacation.

Emily wasn't even looking forward to the holidays. The only thing she needed for Christmas was a good sixteen hours of uninterrupted sleep. Was that too much to ask for? She hoped not. But between work and all the Christmas spirit flying around the office, Emily was starting to get a little fed up. And if Garcia sent her one more of those feel good emails she just might go on a rampage. It was that kind of day.

JJ made her way over to Emily's desk, the press liaison was getting excited about the holidays. There was no way she could focus on work anymore.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Jayj." Emily responded in a muted tone.

JJ frowned, that reaction was so unlike the profiler. Emily was always warm and friendly, even down right cheerful. "Is everything alright?"

Emily put a smile on her face, but JJ could see that it was only there to reassure her, which was disturbing in and of itself.

"Of course, I'm alright." Emily almost sounded a little defensive.

"You seem like you have the holiday blues." JJ pouted.

"I'm just tired. That's all." Emily's gaze drifted from JJ's lovely blue eyes to her slightly puckered lips. Emily swallowed as she took in the goddess before her. The profiler's day just got worse as she remembered the lonely holiday she had to look forward too. Now she could add 'sexually frustrated' to her growing list of poor mood contributors.

The blond was genuinely concerned now, and it showed on her face, much to Emily's annoyance. She didn't need to be coddled.

"Are you sure-"

"I said I'm fine." Emily almost snapped at the other woman. Her tone had a finality to it, indicating that the conversation was meant to be over.

JJ was hurt by the profiler's abrupt dismissal. She was contrite, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Enjoy your holiday." JJ headed back to her office.

Emily already felt like crap, but now she felt like less than crap. JJ didn't deserve her attitude.

It was time to go home, but not before a quick coffee.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

JJ grabbed her things and locked up her desk. What was Emily's problem anyway? The press liaison had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to come up with ways to help Emily get into the holiday spirit. Emily usually loved Christmas.

Or so she assumed.

JJ stared at the sidewalk as she headed towards her car. It was nearly night time, and the gray clouds that signaled another impending snow storm, only added to the darkness. She'd only made it a few feet from the building when she heard a rustling sound. She stopped walking for a moment to see if she could determine the source of the noise. Her years of working at the BAU had certainly taken a toll on her paranoia.

She observed the barren branches of the large tree above her as they clattered together.

"Jesus, Jenn, its just the wind." She laughed to herself. JJ was just about to continue her trek when a particularly strong gust loosened a large pile of snow from above the press liaison.

She cried out in shock as her brain tried to process what had just happened. She was blinded by a cold whiteness that tasted like dirt and air.

"God damn it!" JJ grumbled angrily as she wiped the snow off of her face and hair. She knew she should have worn a hat. As she brushed the last of the snow from her coat she was struck with an idea.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Emily released a deep, relieved breath as she stepped outside the building. Thank goodness its Friday.

_Wham!_

"The hell..." Emily muttered as she wiped the snow off of her shoulder.

_Wham! _

"Ah!" Emily squawked as a large snowball introduced itself to her face. She frowned as she felt the slushy snow oozing its way down the collar of her shirt. She shivered as it slid into her bra.

Emily Prentiss was officially _pissed_.

After wiping the snow out of her eyes she glanced around, prepared to pin her assailant with a furious glare. She turned her head towards laughter.

"_Yea!_ I got you good, Em!" A giggling JJ was hunched over as she rolled up another ball of snow.

Emily felt her anxiety melt away when she saw how childlike and carefree the press liaison was. JJ tossed another snowball in her direction. This time Emily ducked in time to avoid it, she could hear it break apart in the shrubs behind her.

"I'm going to make you pay, Jennifer!" Emily bent down and lobbed a hastily formed ball of snow at JJ. It exploded on the blond's chest much to their mutual glee.

The two women weren't sure how much time had passed during their impromptu snowball war, but they didn't stop until...

_Thwap!_

Emily was nailed in the back of the head by an expertly placed snowball. JJ stared at her curiously, where were they coming from?

_Thwap!_

A second ball hit the side of JJ's thigh.

"Merry Christmas, ladies!" David Rossi yelled out the window of his car as he did a drive by.

"Merry Christmas!" JJ yelled back as she chucked a ball in his direction, nailing his bumper as he drove off.

Emily chuckled as she brushed the snow off her coat, "Well that was fun. I can't remember the last time I had a snowball fight."

"I know what you mean."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

Emily broke it, "JJ, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way I acted in the office... I was having a rough day."

"Its okay, Emily." JJ had forgotten all about it.

"No, its not okay. You've always been a good friend and I... " Emily gazed into JJ's concerned eyes. The cold had created an attractive blush on her cheeks and nose. Emily felt sad all over again. "...Well, I just don't deserve you sometimes." Emily smiled a sad smile. "You have a happy holiday." She turned and started walking towards her car.

JJ was so bewildered by Emily's mood swing, that it took her a moment to respond. JJ jogged after the profiler.

"Emily wait I-" The press liaison slipped on an icy patch and fell onto the profiler, taking her down with her. They landed in an awkward position. JJ was on top of Emily.

"Oof!"

The press liaison was so embarrassed, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Emily chuckled. "Yep."

JJ stood up and helped the brunette off the ground. Then, much to her annoyance, she fell down again, pulling the profiler with her.

"Damn it." JJ muttered. She tried to get up again, but she fell back down and ended up on top of Emily again.

The profiler just started to laugh. "I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Yea, I have worse coordination than a two year old." JJ finally found her footing and helped pull the profiler off the ground. JJ blushed and started babbling nervously, "I wanted to ask you what you were doing during the holidays? I'm not doing much and I'm going to be in the area so I thought we could... get together... but if you're busy then I'll understand."

Emily was shocked at the invitation. "No!"

JJ interpreted her response as a rejection, her voice took on a dejected tone, "Oh well, then have a great-"

"No. No that's not what I meant, JJ. I'm not doing anything and I would love to spend time with you during the holidays."

"Really?" JJ beamed, "Great." Then JJ thought of something. "Hey, Em. Have the others left yet?"

Emily furrowed her brow, "I think we left a little early, why?"

JJ's eyes lit up and took on a devilish glint. "I have an idea!" JJ exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh oh."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"I'm starting to get cold." Emily whined from behind the bushes.

"Shh. They're coming out now." JJ whispered, next to her pile of premade snow ammo.

Garcia, Reid, and Derek were laughing about something as they headed out of the building, oblivious to what awaited them.

"Now!" JJ said.

They nailed the trio with snow.

Garcia squealed as she was startled by the cold. She ran out onto the lawn and slipped and fell on her backside. "Avenge me, my love!" She shouted to Derek.

Reid cowered behind a tree as Derek hurled the snow with a shocking efficiency. "Baby, are you gonna get up and help?"

Derek smiled as he glanced down at Penelope. "Nope." She replied comically, as she waved her arms around in creation of a snow angel. She just shrugged at the looks she was getting. "What? I'm already down here so I might as well. I've been thinking about this all afternoon."

"OOo! Lets make a snowman." Reid exclaimed.

JJ paused, "Uh, that's pretty involved Spence."

"Nonsense, there's what, five of us. I think a few federal agents can handle it."

After about an hour they had just about finished their snowman when Reid exclaimed, "Hey, I see Hotch coming!"

They all scurried to the side, so that he wouldn't have as much time to dodge the throw.

"Hey, Hotch."

He turned. Emily threw the first one, but he ducked just in time. Then, much to Emily's horror, the excessively large ball of snow and ice that was specifically intended for their superior, plowed right into the shocked face of Section Chief Erin Strauss. The older woman dropped her bag as it impacted her head.

Everyone stood silently as they waited for the Grinch to steal their Christmas. Erin Strauss calmly wiped the snow off of her face and bent down to pick up her bag.

Emily tried to do some damage control before the yelling started. "Uh, Ma'am I uh.. I'm sorry I was aiming at-"

"Agent Prentiss?"

"Ma'am?"

_Thwap!_

The Section Chief burst out laughing as Emily rubbed the snow out of her eyes. She sighed and shook her head. "Merry Christmas, Agents." She chuckled and waved at them as she headed across the parking lot.

Derek stared at Emily in awe. "You're my new hero, Prentiss."

Hotch was smiling more than she'd ever seen him smile. "You just made my Christmas wish come true."

That's when Hotch noticed their snowman. It had polished landscaping pebbles for eyes and a mouth, sticks for arms, and one of Garcia's pink fuzzy-topped pins had been substituted for a nose. Hotch quickly pulled his tie off and fixed it onto the snowman's collar.

"Oh my god! I have just the thing!" Garica pulled a pair of black shades out of her purse and stuck them over his round eyes. "Its a Federal snowman!"

"OOo! Lets get a picture guys!" Garcia pulled a camera out of her purse.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

JJ smiled at the photograph.

"Jayj," She heard a tired Emily mumble in her half asleep state.

"Mhmm?"

"You couldn't sleep?"

"Emily, its eleven am..."

"Already?"

"Mhmm. Its time to open presents."

"I thought I already opened my present..." She felt Emily snake her hand underneath her shirt until she was rubbing circles over JJ's toned abs.

"That was just one of them." JJ said seductively. "And if you want the rest then you'll have to get up."

_It was the best Xmas ever!_

The End

Comments are love.

...


End file.
